


look up at the stars and remember me

by Starful_nights



Series: Paradise Motel Week [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Stargazing, jets the best parent and im not only saying that bc i want him to tell me abt the stars, self projection time except it's not now bc i edited it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: paradise motel week day 7[free space]girlie (who isn't girlie anymore) and jet star talk time under the stars <3i lov them
Relationships: Jet Star & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	look up at the stars and remember me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this originally late at night after a long and shitty day and left it half finished in my google drive. then my brain refused to think of anything new today so i polished this and finished it so it  
> a. is coherent and  
> b. does not reveal the inner workings of my soul
> 
> enjoy
> 
> the amount of characters in this with star related names and the author's name is definitely unintentional wkil discord do not call me out on my absolutely nonexistent lies /s

"Hey. Jet."

Jet turned over towards the whisper, rubbing his eye to wake up a little more.

"What is it, Girlie?"

"Come to the roof and tell me about the stars again?"

She sounded frightened, but not like the frightened she sounded when she had to announce Dracs showing up when she was small, or when she woke up from one of her nightmares. She wasn't this worried to ask for help, then. Jet nodded.

"Yeah, come on."

The sky was so full of stars out here, compared to the city, Jet thought as he sat down on the roof, even though he hadn't even been in the city for years and years, long before his and the Girl's paths crossed, before he even knew the other three. And still, every time he looked up, he had to take a few moments to gape at the Milky Way before he could focus on anything else. 

"Show me Mars," Girlie said, jolting him out of his thoughts. He smiled and started the same old thing again, showing her the stars, the constellations, some old, some made by the 'joys, some only known to the five living in the diner. He told her about all the things the Bookworms told him, all the things about the older societies looking up at the sky, about all the amazing things in space, about the way some people could navigate using the stars, all the things she knew by heart by now. And she seemed to calm down, leaning next to him, her head on his shoulder. 

When he finished, she was quiet, looking up at the sky that looked so infinite. He didn't ask if she was okay, what she was worried about. She would tell if she wanted to, and if she didn't—well, at least he got to tell her about the stars again before the run tomorrow. They hadn't done this in a while, the whole stargazing thing. It was nice. 

"Jet?" She said after a while.

"Yes, Girlie?"

"I- I don't want to leave you."

"Darling, if you don't want to join Dragon's crew, then don't."

"But I do! Just…what if something happens to you when I'm not there? What if one of you gets ghosted and I could've saved you?"

"Girlie, we'll be fine. We've been alive for a lot longer 'an you, an' we can take care of ourselves. And anyways, being ghosted is normal out here. It's gotta happen someday."

"What if it happens tomorrow? If you die while I'm out with them? What if I die tomorrow?

"Then you hope that the Witch's world has stars. You look up at them and remember me, and I'll do the same."

"Jet?"

"Yes, Girlie?"

"What do I do if I don't know who I am?"

Jet paused for a moment.

"Well...you try an' figure it out. You'll know one day."

"But what if I won't? I want a new name but none of 'em feel right, I want to be more than just the Girl from the Fabulous Four, but I can't because I'm too scared to leave, an' I love my friends but what if they die and I can't save them?"

"It isn't your job to save everyone, Girlie."

"But-"

"Listen, kid, I have the same problem. I worry about you so much. All of you. But I can't stop you from doing dangerous things, because the life we live is dangerous. I try and patch you up if you get hurt, and whenever you're out of my sight I worry. But I try and trust you to be fine. One day you won't be fine, you really won't be fine, and I probably won't be there when it happens. And you gotta accept that 'f you live out here in the zones."

"I know, I've been here my whole life, but I still worry. So much."

"That's normal. We all worry for each other. But listen, I know 'joys who separate them from everyone so they won't have anyone else can't save. And I get that, but being alone is so much worse, and I'm glad you made friends who aren't just us."

"You should be enough. I've got too many people."

"Kobra knows half the 'joys in the entire Zone, and he's fine."

"Still. I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't. If you really don't want to."

"But I do!"

"Then go. Do whatever you really want. Go on the clap tomorrow, get to know them in combat. If you really want to leave after that, then leave. It's fine."

The Girl took a shaky breath.

"Okay. But. Can you help me choose a new name? The Girl is nice and iconic and all, but...it doesn't feel like me. It feels more like the five-year-old you found years and years ago. I’ve grown. And...I don’t really know who I am, yknow?”

Jet hugged her closer and pointed at a star.

“Hey, little Sparks, remember that star?” She smiled at that nickname that she hadn’t heard Jet use in a while.

“Yeah. My star,” she smiled, trying to think back to the last time Jet called her Sparks. Why hadn’t he sooner?

“Y’remember how that was always your favourite? The one you’d always make me help you find until you learnt how to and showed it to me every time we saw the sky together? Whether it was during a long run we had to take you to, or just stargazing, or when you had a nightmare?”

“Yep. We named it Andromeda, because the constellation was on the page that was ripped out.”

“And it’ll always remind me of you, whoever you end up being, my Sparks. An’ I hope it’ll remind you o’ me.”

“‘Course it will, Jet. All the stars will.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, then Sparks shot up.

"Jet! I know!"

"Yes?"

"Andromeda!"

"As your name?"

"Yes!" 

"That's a great name, sweetie," Jet said, grin matching Andromeda's.

“Thanks, Jet,” Andromeda said a few moments later, hugging him closer.

“For everything. I’m gonna go back to sleep now, okay?”

“Okay, Sparks. Wait, I can still call you that, right?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Try and think up some good nicknames for Andromeda, though, okay? I’ll tell the others tomorrow.”

Jet pressed a kiss to the top of her head before she untangled herself from the hug.

“Sleep well, Andie.”

“That was fast,” she laughed.

“I have a talent.”

And Andromeda climbed off the roof where Girlie climbed on, and Jet made a promise to look up at the sky every night and look at the stars.

Especially Andromeda.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again jordan for andromeda <3
> 
> im actually pretty proud of this


End file.
